xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
My Homey Omi
"My Homey Omi" is the ninth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Dan Riba and written by Steven Darancette. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 7, 2004. __TOC__ Overview The monks head to New York City to find the Serpent's Tail, a living Shen Gong Wu that is forever on the move in the tunnels underneath the city. When Omi gets lost in the big city, he meets up with a streetwise kid named Jermaine. When the two new friends find the Serpent's Tail and Jack Spicer, he challenges Omi to a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi and Jermaine have to team up to take down Spicer and his giant robot in a two-on-two Shen Yi Bu Dare game of basketball. Synopsis Visiting New York City, Omi looks through a telescope to find the Statue of Liberty, only to mistake himself for blindness after the fair wasted. Kimiko inserts another quarter with Omi happy to find Lady Liberty in all her glory. The Xiaolin Dragons are currently searching for the "Serpent's Tail", a mystical Shen Gong Wu that is very difficult to pursue, having the ability to outrun its chasers. While walking by the streets, Dojo appears to have lost his sense of where the Serpent's Tail is, leaving Kimiko to use the Falcon's Eye, only to find a man picking his nostrils; much to her dismay. Deciding to have a turn, Omi obtains the Eye and uses it to his advantage, successfully spotting the Tail underneath the sewers, running. Soon enough, Omi leads the gang to obtain the Wu. Despite this, Omi subsequently becomes lost by the others and mistakenly bumps his head into a wall, causing him to realize his disbanding of the team. Omi knows that he must find the Shen Gong Wu and that is what he does. Meanwhile, the other Xiaolin Dragons also acknowledge Omi's absence, only to find the vile Jack Spicer and Wuya also seeking the artifact. Sending out a swarm of Jack-Bots, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay defeat them with ease, causing Spicer to leave with Wuya. Upon walking by the urban and dark streets of New York City, Omi finds rude people, paranoid women as well as a mentally unstable man believing in extraterrestrial chameleons. Awe later comes to Omi, when he finds three people playing a game of Basketball, with Omi amazed by it, calling it a new form of martial arts. Omi steps onto the field but is later accidentally substituted as a ball. The three gang up on Omi and just when they are about to assault him, a young boy named Jermaine defends Omi but is then picked on. Omi returns the favor and scares off the trio with his Xiaolin powers. Amazed by this, Jermaine befriends Omi and walks with him down New York City. Elsewhere, the Dojo and the other Dragons-in-Training go into an abandoned subway station, where they don't find any sign of Omi. Dojo gets the idea to slither on the train-rails in order to find the Wu but he found more than he bargained for. A subway train piloted by Jack Spicer dashes to run-over Dojo, but Clay saves him with some rope, just in time for Jack to miss. Dojo then takes the form of a train to follow Jack while the Dragons-in-Training ride inside him. After explaining to Jermaine who he is and what he's doing, Jermaine obviously finds it strange but decides to play along. He also helps Omi blend in with New York City since locals find Omi to be strange, especially because of his outfit (with one woman mistaking his robes for pajamas). Jermaine gives Omi a much more urban and modern outfit to help him blend in. All is not well for long though, as Jack finds Omi once again, this time with a giant robot, called the "Transforming-Bot". Jack is about to blast Omi and Jermaine with the "Transforming-Bot" when Dojo rams through the ground with the other Dragons-in-Training on his back and knocks the " Transforming-Bot " to the ground. Raimundo profusely hugs Omi upon being reunited with him before letting him down when he notices that everyone is staring. The fighting ceases as Omi declares the time for a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi gives Jack the choice of the challenge and wagers his "Shroud of Shadows" "Jetbootsu" for Omi's "Falcon's Eye" and "Mantis Flip Coin." Jack decides that they should make the showdown a basketball game and that whoever's the first to reach 30-points wins. Omi doesn't know anything about basketball (which he refers to as "baskets and balls"), so Jermaine offers to perform the showdown in Omi's place. At first, Jack refuses, but then Omi gets the idea to make it a 2-on-2 Shen Yi Bu Dare-showdown, which Jack agrees to--so now it's Omi and Jermaine against Jack and his robot. The scenery changes for the Showdown, uplifting the Basketball stadium into outer space, with Jermaine beginning to have doubts about this game. As they begin, Jack and his robot gain the upper-hand, already scoring a 7-0, in favor of Heylin. All hope seems lost until Omi hands Jermaine the Mantis Flip Coin, which resurges a great boost of confidence as he leaps across the Stadium to score multiple consecutive points. The game then hits the second-to-last match, of 28-28 in favor of both Xiaolin and Heylin. The robot knocks off Jermaine and leaves him unable to play, leaving Omi alone to win the game. He gets the Coin and jumps high up to steal the ball, bounce off of the bot's head, off again by the net and finally a slam-dunk to victory. With the Showdown over, much to Wuya's dismay in Jack, the Xiaolin Dragons finally complete their quest and obtain the Serpent's Tail. Omi thanks Jermaine for his help in the game and asks him to join him and the others as a Xiaolin monk in the Xiaolin Temple. Jermaine ultimately turns it down, as he can't bring himself to leave New York City but wishes Omi and his friends good luck with finding the other luck. During the farewells, Dojo starts sensing either another Shen Gong Wu or a stomachache he got from eating a hotdog from somewhere in midtown-New York City. Just as the Warriors and their dragon leave, Jermaine gives Omi his basketball as a souvenir and promises to keep in touch with him and the others. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Serpent's Tail is a fictional item that transforms the user into a ghost. This allows them to go through anything including walls, people, and other Wu. It was found in the subway stations of New York going through anything with the only way for the Monks to see it was with the Falcon's Eye.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This is the first appearance of Jermaine. *This is Jermaine's first Xiaolin Showdown. *This is the only time where Omi actually gets a phrase/slang term correct (in this case, it was the phrase, "all that and a bag of chips"). Battles Basketball Omi and Jack both grab the Serpent's Tail at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack challenges Omi to a game of basketball, although Omi doesn't know how to play. He challenges Jack to a Shen Yi Bu Dare so Jermaine can play with him. Jack picks his transforming bot as his partner. Omi wagers the Mantis Flip Coin and Falcon's Eye against Jack's Shroud of Shadows and Jetbootsu. When the showdown starts, the lines on the court rise into the air, leaving holes in the field. The Serpent's Tail flies up towards the scoreboard until the winner is decided. Jack starts the game with an easy lead, with the help of his Shen Gong Wu and robot. Omi uses the Mantis Flip Coin, evening out the playing field for the clock. Both teams continue to score until there are only a few seconds on the clock, with the score tied at 28. Jack's robot steps on Jermaine, and Jack takes the ball from him. Quickly, Jermaine flips the Mantis Flip Coin towards Omi. Omi catches it and, after bouncing back and forth between the goals, is able to score a basket in time, winning the showdown. The final score is Xiaolin-30, Heylin-28. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown